Changeling & Huntress: A Night to Remember
by Beastlie Boy
Summary: During a get together, two heroes decide that it would be quite entertaining to have a get together of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**A One-Night Stand to Remember**

 **A Changeling/Huntress Lemon One-Shot**

The Titans and the Justice League are having an annual get together at the League's Watchtower. All Titans members mingle with the Justice League members as they have conversations with one another.

Changeling, formerly known as Beast Boy, was left alone as he watches his friends mingle with others. Nightwing and Starfire talks with Batman and Wonder Woman, Cyborg talks to the more technological heroes like Atom, Steel, and Mister Terrific, and Raven is with the magic users Zatanna, Enchantress, and Dr. Fate.

Changeling sighs as he was all left alone at the bar. He had one drink from the bar as someone walks in next to him.

"Look like you need some company?" Spoke the woman sitting next to him. She was a raven haired woman of Italian decent, for which he can tell. She wore a dark purple V shaped mask, deep brown eyes and red lips with a beauty mark on her left cheek. She wore a purple and black leotard that only exposes her abdomen as it fits her hourglass body. Her thighs were bare as she wore mid thigh high boots. She also wears a purple cape as the green titan finds this woman exotic.

"Yeah, my friends went to mingle other members." He replied as he sips his drink. "Name's Changeling by the way."

"Huntress." She replied to him.

He rotates in his seat and looks at the heroine. She was never noticed by him before, but now she has his full attention. Huntress couldn't help but to let a smile form across her face.

"So, how long have you been a Titan?" she asked. He thought about what he was asked and failed to produce an actual answer.

"I don't even know," he answered, "That may be bad because I'm one of its founders." He began to laugh nervously.

"Eh there's no shame in that." Huntress states as she hands Changeling a glass of her drink. "Ever try alcohol before?" She asked him.

"I have...when I was 12." He answered remembering a time in his Doom Patrol days he snuck into Mento's cabinet of wine and took a sip of it until Mento caught him. "My old man scolded me for it and made me drink a whole bottle in one glass. Turns out I can withstand alcohol."

"Wow, interesting." Huntress said as she cross her legs noticing the green titan's shy look. "Let's see if you can handle scotch."

"Scotch?" he questioned, "Like the butter?"

"No," she laughed.

"Like hopping?"

"Stop that!" She continued to laugh at how clueless he was about the alcoholic beverage. She ordered two shots of it and looked at it. "If you can handle this, you're an amazing one-of-a-kind person," she said.

"Um...I like to think that I already am," he said referencing toward his green complexion.

"Touché," she added as their drinks arrived in front of them. Changeling looked long and hard at the brown liquid before him as he became a little skeptical about consuming the unknown substance.

"Come on and try it." Huntress told him as the changeling thought about it long and hard as he takes a sip of it.

After a gulp he puts the glass down. Huntress looks at him as she asked "So how was it?" She asked as she saw the smirk in his face.

"Nothing different." He states with a smirk "A little bitter but it's nothing to knock me out."

"Hmm..." Huntress hummed as she looks at the green man. She motions her boot to tap onto his boot as she uses her boot to brush up his leg. "You're an interesting guy, you know that?"

He had to control himself and try not to get too sexually excited from the feeling of his leg being rubbed.

"Really?" He asked. She just nodded in response.

"How so?" Changing questions once again.

"Aside the pointy ears and skin complexion, you've got some secrets you'd rather not share. Some deep dark secrets." she comments as Changeling gulps "So, are you like, legal?"

"I turned eighteen months ago." Changeling replied shyly.

"Oh don't be shy, I like younger men." she purred as she lean close to him.

"Then how old are you?" he asked her.

"26." she answered stroking his leg with her boot.

Changeling thought to himself that two can play this game as his hand lowered to her bare thigh as he circled her upper thigh, making Huntress smile with a hum.

"Cheeky, aren't you?" she asked him with a sly look.

He returned the smile and continued to run his fingers around her thigh. "I hope you're enjoying yourself with your hand down there," she teased as she moved her leg up to his lap.

Changeling looks at the curvy leg fitting for the thigh high boot. It has purple strapped with a zipper line all the way from the top to the heel. He looks at her as his hand rubs the boot covered leg to her exposed naval which makes her smirk some more.

"How about we ditch the party and head down to my bunk?" she offered to him.

Changeling was surprised when he was given the offer. She was offering him to go to her room for some private time. Knowing where it leads, he never thought of doing something with an older woman, but his mind was filled with hormones for the beautiful woman. Those ruby lips, that nice figure of hers with soft tanned skin, fitting tight costume, round breast, curvy waist, shapely butt and elegant legs.

"Care to show me where?" he asked as he sees her smile.

"Sure, follow me." Huntress leads the green titan to her bunk as he follows. On the way he was behind her as he got a good view of her swaying hips and wedged butt showing some of her cheeks.

/

Huntress takes the green titan into her bunk of the Watchtower. The Changeling was surprised at how standard it is, with a lot of arrows, spare crossbows, a round queen size bed and some dressers and a closet. It was also colored purple.

"Nice room." he said as he looks around the room.

"Yeah, you don't get these kinds of rooms in an apartment." Huntress said as she sits on the bed.

"Come on, sit with me!" she motioned for him to come to the bed.

Changeling did as he was told as he sits beside the Huntress. When he followed the vigilante his eyes were starring at her round ads as the leotard of her costume had a wedge up her butt.

"So...do you ever have a wedge in your leotard?" He asked her.

"A couple of times," she said as she realized that she had one at the time. In her mind, that means that he was looking in order to know that she gets wedges. 'Time to have some fun,' she thought. "I usually stretch it out when I bend over." She stood from the bed and began to stretch.

Changeling watch as the woman bends down giving him a good look of her butt in the air. He felt a bulge in his pants when he sees how the elastic of the bottom of her leotard wedge up through her butt crack, making it look like a thong.

Then something went completely from out of his control as the Changeling's fingers dig through the elastic strand between her cheeks as he pulls it up from her butt. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Something," he simply responded. After pulling back far enough, he released his grip which allowed her uniform to spank her juicy rear.

"Oooh!" She exclaimed. She was excited by this action.

"Sting, doesn't it?" He asked her as Huntress chuckled at the titan's actions.

"Not sore enough." She said as she rubs her rear in front of him, giving Changeling a lap dance. She gyrate her hips in front of him as Changeling gave an arousing look. When she starts shaking her plump rear on his lap, she then felt the bulge in his pants...the big bulge.

"Pretty excited aren't we?" She joked as Changeling began to grind against her. She was happy that he did so now she felt every inch of his penis against her butt.

Changeling then wrapped his arms around her waist as he got her to sit down on his lap. Huntress felt the bulge in between her ass as she felt his arms feeling her up. She decides to give a struggle but she couldn't release his grip. She felt one hand circling her exposed stomach and the other has the fingers rubbing her left breast. She was enjoying this as she felt his breath over her neck.

"You like this, don't you?" He asked her as he sees her legs kicking up and down. "Why don't I take those boots off to be more comfy?"

Huntress smiled at the offer as she replied, "Go for it, young man."

Changeling lay Huntress down on the bed, as he moves in front of her by the foot of the bed. Then he proceeds to take her boots off as he finds the zipper of the thigh high boot and slowly zips it down to the foot. He then slowly takes off the boot as he slides it down from her feet, as once the long boot is taken off, showing her long thick and curvy leg in front of him with purple painted toe nails. He then did the same with the other boot as he takes it off, leaving Huntress' legs bare.

He picked the woman up and laid her across the bed as he begins to feel all over from her neck to her toes. She moaned in delight which just made him more aroused. She reached her foot out and traced his chest, his stomach, and eventually his erection as well.

As her foot feels his erection, Huntress can tell from the size that it's large. She was curious in what it looks like as she asked him "May I see what you got in those pants, C?"

He grinned at her as he responded, "Only if you show me your goods."

"Eh, I'm in no hurry." she said as she unzips her leotard as she slips out of her costume revealing her double D-cups with no top on "I like going commando during crime fighting." she explained which makes Changeling's erection grew.

As she takes her leotard off she slipped it down through her legs as she threw it down on the floor, leaving her naked. "Now it's your turn, Greeny."

Changeling did as he was told as he kept his bargain. He takes off his shirt first revealing his chiseled chest as he loosens his pants and underwear. Huntress gets a good look at his now naked form as she is shocked at what she sees "Holy crap, how can you walk with that hanging?"

"There are a lot of things about me that can surprise you." he whispered as he grabs her legs as he kisses each of her toes while caressing her calves. Huntress moans as she puts her hand on Changeling's large 9 inch penis as she massages his balls.

He flinched due to his sensitive balls being caressed by her long nails. Huntress then focused more on stroking the head of his dick and hoped to make him cum. Changeling then reached his hand down to play with her clit which had easily gotten a reaction out of her.

Huntress giggled at the sensation as she can feel his fingers tickling her clit. she knew he was turned on with her fingers fondling his balls as he massage her pussy. She then takes the initiative as she struggles to get her legs out of his arm as she spreads them.

"Eat me up." she told him as Changeling did as she told him. He leans over in between her legs as he kisses her inner thigh to her vagina. He then starts to lick her trimmed pussy as she moans. Changeling then held her waist up as she has her on top of him by turning her around as she is now where his large cock is.

"Now we can pleasure ourselves." he said as he continues to eat out of her cooch. Huntress did the same as she inserts the tip into her mouth.

They both begin to make sexual moans as the two please each other. Changeling uses his tongue to lick every crevice. He licks and sucks on her clit and also uses his tongue to push inside of the vagina. Huntress on the other end was licking the head and swirling her tongue all around the sexual organ. Huntress had also remembered to continued to fondle with his sack.

Huntress sucks in the monster between the green furred thighs as she tries not to bite. She fondled his balls some more by rubbing it in, as she gets the cock to insert down to her throat by controlling her gagging reflexes. Changeling feels his hard cock in the woman's mouth, as he swirls her vaginal walls inside as he massage her inner thighs. He squeezes her thighs with his thumbs as he moves his hands forward to her butt cheeks. He squeezes them like balloons as he gives some spankings on each cheek to make Huntress moans.

"AAAAAoooooohhhh!" Huntress moans through her mouth as she continues to get the hard green poll inside of her throat. She feels like cumming but she didn't want to lose to him. This was a fight for dominance as who can make who cum first.

Changeling then starts to have an idea as he licks her clit. He pinches her juicy butt a couple of times making Huntress unleash moans as she squeeze his balls, making him moan in pleasure due to the nails 'Maybe I should bite her ass.' he thought considering the idea. 'But she might bite my balls, but it's worth the risk.' he thought as he moves up to bite her left butt cheek, making her scream in pleasure as she starts to feel wet in her pussy.

"So...it's like...mmm...that?" She said with moans in between. "Two can...play at that game!" She bent to reach for his balls so she could bite back, but Changeling panicked and bit her right butt cheek before she was able to bite down. She jumps up and moans again. She smiles as she is just being assaulted by waves of pleasure.

"Ooooh...yeeaahhhh!" She screams in pleasure as she felt his teeth biting her plump ass as she jiggles her butt in front of his face. She felt the spanks from his hands causing her to unleash some more moans as she looks at the long cock reaching to her face. She was getting hot as she sweat pullets; having the green titan few years younger than her giving her this amount of pleasure. No one has given her this much fun and a challenge, not even her ex-boyfriend the Question can make her this hot.

She locks his head with her legs as Changeling caresses her thighs. He knew she was preventing him from continuing as she continues to give him a blow job. He moans in pleasure, not wanting to lose this battle so he thought two can play that game. So he extends his tongue to lick the sole of her left foot, causing her to laugh while the hard green cock is still in her mouth causing her to swallow it whole. She can't take the tongue licking her foot to her calf and the back of her knee as she continues to sucking his dick. 'Oh no, I'm cumming!' she thought as she starts to orgasm from the Changeling licks her upper thigh to her clit, the massaging on her foot, and the spanking on her buttocks as she's about to unleash her juice from the triple pleasure wave throughout her body. She tried her best to hold it back, but apparently her best wasn't good enough since she started to moan loudly and squirt all of her juices straight into Changeling's face.

"Aaaaaaahh!" She continued to cum as her body, specifically her legs, was uncontrollably shaking. That didn't stop Changeling, though. His tongue was still inside of her as her body began to shake violently. She reached out for his dick in attempt to get him to lose focus on her pussy, but she was shaking way too much to control her body movements.

"I'M STILL CUMMING!"

Changeling knew he would triumph as Huntress's cum spread over his face and mouth. Huntress's legs stop shaking as the green titan gets a good look on her jiggling butt. Huntress felt numb as she can't feel her legs as they slump down on the bed.

She huffs as she gives a breather and lay on the green large penis on his lap. Changeling moves her legs over next to him as he massages her butt. "Mmmm, now that's niiiice." she said feeling like jelly. "I never knew you were this good."

"Babe, I can show you some of my moves that will make you drop your panties." he said as he picks himself up as he wraps the Huntress from behind, carrying her under his arm like a prize pig as Huntress just face the floor with her rear in front. He pinches her butt a couple of times making Helena yelp with giggles. He spanked her juicy rear while holding her under his arm as he sees her foot raising up in the air.

"Mmm." she hummed as she gets the feeling of her legs back after it tingles from the cumming she spread. Her nipples became erected as she is turned on by his touch "Oooooh, this is nice."

"Glad you like it." he told her as he looks at the beautiful woman without her mask. "So I haven't gotten your name." he requested as Huntress turns her body to face him,

"Helena Bertinelli." she answered as her foot rubs his boner. "What about you?"

"Gar Logan." Changeling replied.

"I'll call you Logan, sounds manlier." she said as she is brought to him on his lap, with the hard cock next to her. She then gyrate her hips towards him. "How does it feel to have sex with an older woman?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he answered which left Helena confused, "But I wouldn't mind finding out." After making this statement, he managed to slide his penis inside of the woman who moaned loudly.

"Feels good so far," he teased as her head hung back and exposed her neck. Logan didn't waste any time to take advantage by kissing her neck which pleasured her even more. His hip motions were moving opposite of hers, so he was pounding her as she felt every single centimeter of it rub against the walls of her vagina. She couldn't wait to make him cum, but had to be careful to not cum again herself. Helena then pushed off as his penis fell out and she decided to place it in between her breasts for the rest of the way.

Changeling likes the feeling of having his large package rubbed in between the woman's breast as Huntress licks the tip. He was aroused as he moves his hands to grab her large chest to give them a squeeze.

"How's about putting that large thing inside?" Huntress asked him as he sees the smile on her lips.

Suddenly, his eyes got big. He didn't expect to go this far at first. Now, he can't wait to go that far. "You ain't gotta tell me twice!" he said as he moved to where she would be on all fours. Changeling came up from behind and teased her. He rubbed the tip against the opening and she bit her lips in an effort to hold back her loud and excited moans.

Huntress feels the Changeling pumping up inside of her as she keeps biting her lips to prevent from moaning. She knew that he was good almost like he knew what he was doing. She couldn't handle it anymore as she unleashes some moans from her mouth.

"There you go," said the boy, "Let it all out." He said this to distract himself from the fact that he would need to let it all out soon. He let a groan slip out which let her know that Changeling was coming close. She pulled him out and turned around so she could use her hands to assist him.

Changeling wondered what is she doing until he feels her hands gripping onto his hard cock. She uses her thumb to caress his mighty bulge as Changeling starts to feel like cumming. She looks at the cock getting hard when she rubs the tip and hard skin of the green dick. She licks her lips as she keeps thrusting the dick to make the boy feel ready to cum inside of her cooch.

"I think you're ready to unleash your load." she said to him as she sees his arousal.

He clenched his fist and tried his best to fight the urge. The hero knew that his time was coming, literally. Pre-cum begins to leak out of his penis which notified Huntress that he couldn't take the pleasurable sensations any longer. He releases his thick and warm semen all over the woman. There was a large amount rolling down her breast and cleavage area, and a small amount landed on her lips.

Huntress just gave a smile of bliss as she licks the semen from her face as she gives a warm look. "Tastes sweet." She said as she saw his arousing look.

"That's a lot of my juice all over you." Changeling replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Sure is," she agreed, "You're lucky I came to help, because that's way too much to be carrying around." Changeling fell back to the floor and the two just lay thereafter.

"That...was...hot." Changeling said as his hand was pressing onto Huntress's butt. "Think we can do this sometime again?"

Huntress looks up to him as she was lying onto his chest as she replied "Sure, but we better get dressed or your friends will wonder where you are."

'But I want to stay like this forever..." he playfully whines as he saw his naked lover standing up and pressing her foot onto his crotch.

He began to jerk and twitch from being over excited. He started moaning as she rubbed up and down from the tip to the balls. The boy eyed the purple painted toes stroke his happy place. Eventually, he couldn't stand the pleasure as he scooted himself away. Huntress laughed and walked towards the restroom.

"Guess I was too much for your dick to handle."

"Man, why do you have to be so hot?" he asked looking at her shapely ass.

"It's all in the glutes, honey." she states as she heads to the door to the restroom as she looks at him "You coming in or what?" she asked as she hid her body inside the restroom with only her head sticking out as well as her leg sticking out of the door seductively.

Changeling smiled as he walks in the restroom after picking up his clothes. "Clever woman."

/

"Where's Changeling?" Nightwing asked as the Titans regroup after mingling with the League members.

"Perhaps he met someone and is occupying with the person." Star said looking around for the green titan.

"He's probably in the restroom somewhere." Raven said trying to sense where he is. She can feel lust and sex somewhere in the tower as she thinks it's probably some League or other Titan members having sex somewhere.

Cyborg looks around and doesn't see him anywhere, and the way he knew Changeling, he would never miss a party. He began to think that he was kidnapped or something.

Aye, everybody!" He yelled, "Changeling is missing! Search the tower and the perimeter for any signs!"

"Dude, I'm here." Changeling said appearing behind his friend.

"Friend Changeling, where have you been?" Starfire asked noticing a woman behind him. "And who is this?"

He quickly began to think of a lie. "Oh, this is Huntress," he said, "She wanted to walk and talk so we just walked around." Cyborg nodded his head, but Raven wasn't buying it. She looks down and sees a bulge slowly fading in his uniform.

"What is that?" she asked which left Changeling confused due to him not knowing what she was referring to.

"What is what?" Huntress asked for she was confused as well.

"That!" Raven points down at Changeling's erection which leaves him embarrassed.

"Oh, why asking? He's just happy to see me." Huntress states as she winks at Changeling which leaves Raven to raise her eyebrow. "Well, nice knowing you, Logan. Let's meet again another time."

Changeling smiled as he secretly pinch Huntress's ass which leaves her to yelp. "I'll be counting on it, Helena."

The Titans were in disbelief when they heard Helena. They knew exactly what she meant by that and that led to the next question.

"Was she as happy to see you?" Raven asked while remembering the essence of intimacy in the air.

Huntress answered before Changeling could, "Have you seen his package? Makes me wonder how he can walk with that large thing keeps hanging around, so of course I was happy!" This makes Changeling blush even more as he sees her lick her lips. "So yeah, I'm happy to see him."

Cyborg began to smile at the whole situation. He walked over to his friend and patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Man, I ain't know you had it in you," he said as Changeling smiled as well.

"I just got it like that," he responded.

"I think Friend Changeling has mated with the League Friend Huntress." Starfire said to Nightwing.

"Yeah, I can tell." Nightwing replied observing the body language between the two.

"See you later, cutie." Huntress said to Changeling as she press her lips into his as she sticks her tongue in and out as she release the kiss to look at her lover. "We shall 'talk' more sometime." She whispered into his ear as he gets the message.

As Changeling watches the woman exit, he turns to see the screaming hero known as Black Canary stood before him. He felt his erection slowly returning as she looks down in between his legs. "So, you got it like that, huh?" she said as he thought of the many things that he would do to her.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hope you like this lemon one-shot.**

 **Remember to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since Changeling had sex with the wild vigilante Huntress. He sits on the roof of the Tower, thinking about that night as he plays it over and over again. He remembered the 69 position he held her in, the hand job she gave him, and her long nails fondling his groin. That night was memorable to him and he wondered if he'll ever do it again with Huntress or any other women in particular.

'Man, what a night.' he thought as he hears his cell phone ring. He picks it up as he sees an unknown call, but he answers it anyway without a second thought "Hello?"

"Hey, cutie." spoke the Huntress which he recognizes on the phone.

"Hey, Hel." he replied as he leans back on the floor of the tower's roof. "What's up? Why are you calling me through an unknown number?"

"Cell phone lost, that and have to cover my tracks. Secret identity and what not."

"Oh." he said "So what's happening?"

"Well just calling you to see if you're interested in meeting with a friend of mine." Huntress said with a purr "She's very interested in you after I told her about you and that night."

"Well, I don't see why not," he responded with a hint of excitement in his voice, "What's your address?"

"2971 Allandale LN," she responded, "Don't take long either...we're literally dripping over here.

Changeling hangs up the phone as his instincts rise to the occasion. "Im so lucky to be an animal he said as he took a bird form to fly to his destination.

/

Changeling flew down to the address as he finds a luxury hotel in the hot spots of the city. He went in to tell the hotel clerk his name as the clerk told him that she was expecting Changeling to come per request from the guests. The bell boy worker then leads Changeling to where the Huntress is as he follows the bell boy.

The bell boy stops as he shows the door to Changeling as he uses the key access to open the private room.

"Ms. Huntress awaits you, Mr. Changeling." the bell boy said leading the door open.

"Thank you, sir." Changeling replied as he enters the room as the bell boy closes the door which said 'occupied.'

Changeling walks down to the dark small hallway as he hears bubbles and voices. He hears Huntress' voice but doesn't recognize the other.

'Who is that?' He wondered as he knocked on the door. Huntress soon opens it and wears purple lingerie with matching heels. She pulls him in and closes the door behind her.

"So we meet again," she says as she traces her nail down his chest. I want you to meet the friend of mine. I walked around the corner and looked at a girl layng on the bed.

The bed was next to a bubbly hot tub as Changeling was more focus on the woman before him. She has shoulder-length blond hair with light blue eyes, black lipstick that complex her tanned skin. Her figure was hourglass as she is wearing a white see through night gown that shows her blue bra fitting her D-cups and lace panties fitting for her wide hips and looking down to her shapely and athletic legs are a pair of blue slippers.

"Hi, my name is Dinah, known as the Black Canary." the blond greets to the green young man.

"I-I-I'm Gar." he replied looking at the beautiful bombshell.

"Hey, wanna dip in the hot tub first for some relaxation? You look very tired." Huntress offered pointing at the hot tub next the queen size bed.

"I wouldn't mind," he responded as he begins to stiffen. Canary slides off of the bed and follows Changeling into the tub. First he removes his clothes down to his underwear. As he sits down Canary sits beside him and lays her legs across his lap. She feels his erection against her calves and it was begging for attention. She raised her right leg so her foot would rest in his lap and she began to stroke against the boner. This feeling pleasures him as he licked his lips.

"You like this, don't you?" Canary asked with a smile as Huntress joins in the hot tub with the two.

"Sssooooo gooood." he replied in bliss feeling the foot rubbing his crotch as he stroke her leg.

Canary giggled as she feels his hand rubbing her calf to under her knee. She turn to Huntress who gives her a nod as she raise her right leg up to his chest.

"Do you love the feeling of my feet?" she asked wiggling her toes as the Changeling felt his heart beat at the seducing blond. He turns to her to see her breast floating on the bubbling water. "I bet ya that package gets you all of the ladies."

"N-no, not really." he said honestly "I'm never that much lucky with girls back then. I'm usually the goofball who is never lucky with the ladies, until I've met Huntress."

"All of them missed out," Huntress said as Canary made a special request that Beast Boy had never had.

"Can you give yourself a horse dick?" She questions. Beast Boy just teased the woman and said, "Look and see," said Garfield as his erection had transformed. Canary pulled his underwear down which revealed the dick that had gotten noticeably longer and his balls were enlarged. It was so long that the head stuck up above the water surface.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding that he was walking around with that hanging." Canary comments as Huntress only cross her legs in satisfaction.

"Wanna try fitting that in your mouth?" Huntress challenged the blond.

Canary thought about it as she shrugs her shoulders as she kiss the large green head of Changeling's large horse dick. She has never tasted horse dick in her mouth before but it's still technically a human's penis the size of a horse dick, so she starts kissing the tip making Changeling gasp in moaning.

It was as if he was even more sensitive to the touch with a dick a lot larger than the one before. Huntress was amazed by this as well as she decides to go in the water as well. "If your dick is so sensitive now..." she began as she kneels down in front of him, "Let's see how long your balls will last." She reached her arm into the water and found his enlarged testicles and began to scratch against them with her nails which almost made him yell in pleasure. He leans back in the tub as his dick and balls are both being cared for. He might even cum first this time. His fist clenches as he begins to push Canary's head down to get more inches in to her mouth.

"Mmm!" Canary muffled the dick in her mouth as she controls her gagging reflexes as she sucks it in her mouth.

'He might as well cum first.' Huntress thought as she lightly scratches Changeling's balls right now. He puts up a fight, but it is eventually useless as he begins to cum and his semen slides straight down her throat. That didn't stop the girls though. They continued to suck and stroke as if they were trying to milk every last drop of his warm semen from his penis. It felt like his dick was ready to explode as he managed to swim away from the girls to recuperate. They swam back toward his direction.

"Done so soon?" Canary teased, "I didn't know we made you THAT horny!"

"I-I was getting out of hand." Changeling said as he morphed his penis back to his 9 inch human size. "Didn't want to choke you or anything."

"We'd be fine with that." Huntress states with a grin.

"Maybe you would like to get a taste." Canary said as she spread her legs giving him a view of her soaked lace panties in the water. Changeling looks down at her crotch in the bubbly water as he gives a smirk. He decides to tease her as he uses his left hand to press his fingerd on the panties. Canary moans as she feels him caressing her panty covered vagina as she lifts her left leg to brush his arm with her foot. She began to shiver under his touch as he slowly began to remove the undergarment from her legs. Canary pulled his head down to kiss him but he kissed her nipple instead. She shrieks and begins to lean back to allow him to use as much space as he needed for the busty woman. He begins to kiss lower onto her flat stomach and make his way down to the clit. She accidentally makes a canary call when he begins to flick at it with his tongue. Huntress sees this as she unhook her purple bra as she gags her blond friend by stuffing cup of the bra in her mouth. "Sorry, but don't want any collatoral damage in the room." She said as they're lucky the room is soundproof.

"Mhwmm(Sorry)." Canary muffled through her gag as she moans some more when she feels Changeling's tongue licking in her clit, as he held her legs for which he massages them.

"Doing great, Beasty." Huntress cooed as she leans down behind him pressing her bare breast onto his back. She then slides down her hands to his erect dick as she uses her nails to fondle his balls "Just do her like how you did me."

He heard this command as he begins to trek slightly lower and shove his tongue as deep as possible inside of her. At the same time, he uses his hands to grab both of her butt cheeks. He uses this leverage to lift her up from the water as she wraps her legs around his neck. Canary's muffled screams are still heard, but they aren't damaging anything. Suddenly, she begins to squirt and all of her juices flows into Changeling's mouth. He spat it out as it dripped down his chest and into the hot tub. Canary maneuvers herself to rotate at a complete half circle. No one knew what she was up to until her toes brushed the head of his penis.

He moans as he sits down into the tub as used both feet and rubbed him in between the arches of her feet. She enjoyed the feeling of his dick throbbing and twitching against her soles. It had actually tickled her a little. His chest is rubbed by her left foot as the right continued to jerk him off.

Changeling moans as he uses his hand to hold onto Canary as she gives him a foot job to his dick and chest. He squeezes her cheek as Canary muffled in pleasure as she hangs onto his hair, as she felt his hand caressing her well toned leg. She then press her boobs to his arm as they felt his elbow rubbing them.

"You are quite skilled with those legs of yours." He said as he grabs her ankle rubbing her chest as he massages the arches of her foot. "Does this pleasure you when I do this?"

"MMMMMM!" she yells which almost breaks through the bra that is tied against her mouth. She uses her free foot to pick up the pace so he could cum again, but he had different plans in mind. He reaches back and flips her down and she lands with her torso bent downward and exposed her pussy to the throbbing dick that could no longer wait to proceed as he begins to probe her with his reproductive organ.

"Mhmm…" Canary gasped through her gag as she felt the green man pumping her pussy with his large dick. She moans in pleasure as the changeling holds her legs to pump her cooch with his long hard cock. As he does this Huntress was in the hot tub touching herself as she watch the two in action.

"Ooooh yeeeaaahhhh…" Huntress moans in pleasure while masturbating.

"Grab her tits," she commanded as Changeling holds on to the plump chest of the woman that he was currently inside of. Her moaning got louder through the bra for it was obvious that it wouldn't be able to hold much longer. Huntress moaned louder as well as she had another command.

"Spank her..."

Changeling looks at Canary as he removes his cock and brings her face down on his lap with her juicy rear in position. He raid his hand up as he strikes the bubbly ass of the blond causing her to moan.

"Mmmhmmmm….." Canary cried out through her gag as she I being repeatedly spanked.

"You may continue," Huntress said as Changeling went back in as deep as he possibly could.

"Play with her clit."

Changeling reached around her hips and used his middle finger to massage the flap as Canary's legs begin to shake. The walls of her vagina also begin to tighten around Changeling's member as he tries to move in and out.

"Slam against her."

He forced his way deep to where his tip was brushing against her cervix. She begins to moan louder and louder until she begins to scream again. Her scream breaks through the bra and she breaks all glass objects in the room except for the window. She was cumming, but she was screaming too much to let the man responsible know so he could slow down.

He slows down as he continues to thrust into her. Canary's legs continues to shake as he held onto her once the blond chums all over his cock. Changeling lets go of her once he sees how exhausted she is as he slows down the pumping and gets his cock out of her.

"Gee, you're really tired of this, aren't you Dinah?" Huntress asked.

She couldn't even speak because she was too busy trying to catch her breath. She hobbled over to Huntress and threw herself over her shoulder.

"You...absolute...monster...," she panted. She then placed her hand over her belly. "I felt it...in my stomach!"

"That's how long it is, having that thing that big is pretty too much for you, Dinah." Huntress said holding her nude friend as she pat her rear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go that far." He said bashfully.

"No matter." Dinah said as she tries to get the feeling of her legs back "I might not walk again after this." She said as Huntress place the bombshell blond down in the hot tub as she swoops of the relaxing tub.

Changeling looks at the blond as he gives himself a smirk. He walks over there as he picks up and raise her legs. He did a little tickle on them making Canary laughed as he uses her mouth to suck each of his toes and lick her sole.

"Stohohop!" she begged, "You're gonna make me handicapped!" He ignores her as he continues to lick and suck. Her body begins to tremble as if she was having some sort of orgasmic seizure. Her legs begin to jiggle, and Changeling has an idea as he put both of her legs straight up and slid his dick in between and had her feet right in front of his face.

Changeling knew he would triumph as Huntress's cum spread over his face and mouth. Huntress's legs stop shaking as the green titan gets a good look on her jiggling butt. Huntress felt numb as she can't feel her legs as they slump down on the bed.

She huffs as she gives a breather and lay on the green large penis on his lap. Changeling moves her legs over next to him as he massage her butt. "Mmmm, now that's niiiice." she said feeling like jelly. "I never knew you were this good."

"Babe, I can show you some of my moves that will make you drop your panties." he said as he picks himself up as he wraps the Huntress from behind, carrying her under his arm like a prize pig as Huntress just face the floor with her rear in front. "Let's go clean ourselves up before anyone notice we're gone." he said looking at the Huntress's personal bathroom door.

"Sure, a bath would be nice." she said as Chagneling carries her into her bathroom.

/

"Mmm." she hummed as she lay on the hot water of her tub with Changeling with her in the water. Her breasts floated on the hot steaming water in the round tub as she feels her green lover massaging her foot, bringing feelings back to her legs. "Ooh, this is nice."

"Glad you like it." he told her as he looks at the beautiful woman without her mask. "So I haven't gotten your name."

"Helena Bertinelli." she answered as her other foot rubs his boner. "What about you?"

"Gar Logan." Changeling replied.

"I'll call you Logan, sounds manlier." she said as she swim towards him as she sits on his lap. She then gyrate her hips towards him. "How does it feel to have sex with an older woman?" she asked him."I don't know," he answered which left Helena confused, "But I wouldn't mind finding out." After making this statement, he managed to slide his penis inside of the woman who moaned loudly.

"Feels good so far," he teased as her head hung back and exposed her neck. Logan didn't waste any time to take advantage by kissing her neck which pleasured her even more. His hip motions were moving opposite of hers, so he was pounding her as she felt every single centimeter of it rub against the walls of her vagina. She couldn't wait to make him cum, but had to be careful to not cum again herself. Helena then pushed off as his penis fell out and she decided to place it in between her breasts for the rest of the way.

Changeling likes the feeling of having his large package rubbed in between the woman's breast as Huntress licks the tip. He was aroused as he moves his hands to grab her large chest to give them a squeeze.

"How's about putting that large thing inside?" Huntress asked him as he sees the smile on her lips.

Suddenly, his eyes got big. He didn't expect to go this far at first. Now, he can't wait to go that far. "You ain't gotta tell me twice!" he said as he moved to where she would be on all fours. Changeling came up from behind and teased her. He rubbed the tip against the opening and she bit her lips in an effort to hold back her loud and excited moans.

Huntress feels the Changeling pumping up inside of ber as she keeps biting her lips to prevent from moaning. She knew that he was good almost like he knew what he was doing. She couldn't handle it anymore as she unleashes some moans from her mouth.

"There you go," said the boy, "Let it all out." He said this to distract himself from the fact that he would need to let it all out soon. He let a groan slip out which let her know that Changeling was coming close. She pulled him out and turned around so she could use her hands to assist him.

\

Changeling wondered what is she doing until he feels her hands gripping onto his hard cock. She uses her thumb to caress his mighty bulge as Changeling starts to feel like cumming.

Changeling wondered what is she doing until he feels her hands gripping onto his hard cock. She uses her thumb to caress his mighty bulge as Changeling starts to feel like cumming. She looks at the cock getting hard when she rubs the tip and hard skin of the green dick. She licks her lips as she keeps thrusting the dick to make the boy feel ready to cum inside of her cooch.

"I think you're ready to unleash your load." she said to him as she sees his arousal.

He clenched his fist and tried his best to fight the urge. The hero knew that his time was coming, literally. Precum begins to leak out of his penis which notified Huntress that he couldn't take the pleasurable sensations any longer. He releases his thick and warm semen all over the woman. There was a large amount rolling down her breast and cleavage area, and a small amount landed on her lips.

Huntress just gave a smile of bliss as she licks the semen from her face as she gives a warm look. "Tastes sweet." She said as she saw his arousing look.

"That's a lot of my juice all over you." Changeling replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Sure is," she agreed, "You're lucky I came to help, because that's way too much to be carrying around. Changeling fell back to the floor and the two just laid thereafter.

"That...was...hot." Changeling said as his hand was pressing onto Huntress's butt. "Think we can do this sometime again?"

Huntress looks up to him as she was lying onto his chest as she replied "Sure, but we better get dressed or your friends will wonder where you are."

'But I want to stay like this forever..." he playfully whined as he saw his naked lover standing up and pressing her foot onto his crotch.

He began to jerk and twitch from being over excited. He started moaning as she rubbed up and down from the tip to the balls. The boy eyed the purple painted toes stroke his happy place. Eventually, he couldn't stand the pleasure as he scooted himself away. Huntress laughed and walked towards the restroom.

"Guess I was too much for your dick to handle."

"Man, why do you have to be so hot?" he asked looking at her shapely ass.

"It's all in the glutes, honey." she states as she heads to the door to the restroom as she looks at him "You coming in or what?" she asked as she hid her body inside the restroom with only her head sticking out as well as her leg sticking out of the door seductively. Changeling smiled as he walks in the restroom after picking up his clothes. "Clever woman."

/

"Where's Changeling?" Nightwing asked as the Titans regroup after mingling with the League members.

"Perhaps he met someone and is occupying with the person." Star said looking around for the green titan.

"He's probably in the restroom somewhere." Raven said trying to sense where he is. She can feel lust and sex somewhere in the tower as she thinks it's probably some League or other Titan members having sex somewhere.

Cyborg looks around and doesn't see him anywhere, and the way he knew Changeling, he would never miss a party. He began to think that he was kidnapped or something.

Aye, everybody!" He yelled, "Changeling is missing! Search the tower and the perimeter for any signs!"

"Dude, I'm here." Changeling said appearing behind his friend.

"Friend Changeling, where have you been?" Starfire asked noticing a woman behind him. "And who is this?"

He quickly began to think of a lie. "Oh, this is Huntress," he said, "She wanted to walk and talk so we just walked around." Cyborg nodded his head, but Raven wasn't buying it. She looks down and sees a bulge slowly fading in his uniform.

"What is that?" she asked which left Changeling confused due to him not knowing what she was referring to.

"What is what?" Huntress asked for she was confused as well.

"That!" Raven points down at Changeling's erection which leaves him embarrassed.

"Oh why asking? He's just happy to see me." Huntress states as she winks at Changeling which leaves Raven to raise her eyebrow. "Well, nice knowing you, Logan. Let's meet again another time."

Changeling smiled as he secretly pinch Huntress's ass which leaves her to yelp. "I'll be counting on it, Helena."

The Titans were in disbelief when they heard Helena. They knew exactly what she meant by that and that led to the next question.

"Was she as happy to see you?" Raven asked while remembering the essence of intimacy in the air.

Huntress answered before Changeling could "Have you seen his package? Makes me wonder how he can walk with that large thing keeps hanging around." This makes Changeling blush even more as he sees her lick her lips. "So yeah, I'm happy to see him."

Cyborg began to smile at the whole situation. He walked over to his friend and patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Man, I ain't know you had it in you," he said as Changeling smiled as well. "I just got it like that," he responded.

"I think Friend Changeling has mated with the League Friend Huntress." Starfire said to Nightwing.

"Yeah, I can tell." Nightwing replied observing the body language between the two.

"See you later, cutie." Huntress said to Changeling as she press her lips into his as she sticks her tongue in and out as she release the kiss to look at her lover. "We shall 'talk' more sometime." She whispered into his ear as he gets the message.

As Changeling watches the woman exit, he turns to see the screaming hero known as Black Canary stood before him. He felt his erection slowly returning as she looks down in between his legs. "So, you got it like that, huh?" she said as he thought of the many things that he would do to her.


End file.
